Beware The Past
by Anil1
Summary: The Blackburns tranquilizes Eliza.And they try to find out about Eliza's powers.This is a very exciting story.
1. Default Chapter

Beware The Past  
  
It's been a year since Eliza lost her powers than got them back and Debbie found out about it.Debbie was still scared of turning into a baboon.  
  
Marianne:Everyboy we're here!  
  
Eliza:Yess!!!!!! this place is awesome.  
  
Debbie:No it's not.  
  
Eliza:Debbie,why do you hate all the places we go?  
  
Debbie:Because places we go doesent have cute boys,humans or civilization.  
  
Nigel:We'll be out filming the frogs.We'll be back later.  
  
Debbie:Ok later!  
  
Eliza:Bye! and i'll be exploring with Darwin.  
  
Marianne:Ok have a good time!  
  
Eliza:Bye,Deb!   
  
Debbie:Whatever! Bye!  
  
Eliza:Come on,Darwin!  
  
Darwin:Lets get out of here! your sister giving me that angry look again. (looks at Debbie)  
  
Debbie sees him looking at her.  
  
Debbie:What is that freak in the tank top saying about me?  
  
Eliza:Um...nothing! he thinks you're pretty!  
  
Debbie:Whatever!  
  
Eliza and Darwin were exploring the rain forest.  
  
Eliza:Isn't this place amazing?  
  
Darwin:No its scary and horrible!   
  
Eliza:Lets go find a frog.  
  
Darwin:Do we have to? i think frogs are weird.And their eyes scares me.  
  
Eliza:Don't worry Darwin.  
  
Meanwhile Debbie was reading teenage wasteland in the commvee.Donnie sneaked up to her and licked her lips.  
  
Debbie:AAAAHHHHH!!!!!! UGH!!!!!!! YUCCCCCKKKKK!!!! GO AWAY,JUNGLE FREAK!  
  
Donnie got scared and followed Eliza.  
  
Donnie:dfdhejdhefbffb  
  
Donnie tryed to find Eliza and Darwin.  
  
In the other side of the forest there was a camp.It was the Blackburns.  
  
Bree:Sloan,lets go!  
  
Sloan:Where?  
  
Bree:We're going to do our jobs! Kill animals!  
  
Sloan:Ok lets go!  
  
They started to walk and find some animal to kill.They didn't know the Thornberrys was in the same rain forest.  
  
Bree heard a noise.  
  
Bree:Sloan,do you hear that?  
  
Sloan:Yes!!!! I hear chimp talk.  
  
Bree:What's a chimp doing here?  
  
Sloan looked and saw Eliza Thornberry and her chimp.  
  
Sloan:Bree!!!!! Bree!!!! Look,look!  
  
Slaon happily started to jump up and down.  
  
Bree:Why are you acting like a dumb baby?  
  
Bree looked and saw Eliza.Than she joined Sloan.They were both happily jumping up and down.  
  
Sloan:Are you thinking what im thinking?  
  
Bree;YES!!!!!  
  
Sloan:Revenge!!!!! Revengeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!  
  
Bree laughed evily.  
  
Sloan:Stay here im going to tranquilize her and lock her in the trailer.  
  
Bree:HAHAHA!!!!!! Good idea! Go,Sloan! Go,Sloan!  
  
Sloan sneaked up to Eliza.Eliza didnt even realize Sloan.He suddenly grabbed Eliza by the arms.  
  
Eliza:Hey!!!! let me go!!!!!!! who are you???????  
  
Eliza looked behind her.  
  
ELiza:AAAAHHHHH!!!!! S...Sloan?  
  
Sloan:HEllo,Brat! Its me,your friend Sloan!  
  
Eliza:Let me go!!!! Darwin!!!!!! Helpp!!!!!!!!  
  
Darwin bit Sloan's arm.  
  
Sloan:Ouch! you stupid ape! Bree,grab him!  
  
Bree came and grabbed Darwin.Eliza and Darwin were both scared.  
  
Eliza:HEEELLLPPP!!!!!!!!  
  
Sloan:Don't even try to call for help!!! you're going to be tranquilized soon.  
  
Sloan suddenly tranquilized her.Eliza fainted.She fell on the floor.  
  
Darwin:ELIIZZAAAA!!!!!  
  
Bree:Shut up,chimpy! Good job,Slaon!   
  
Sloan:Now lets go lock her in the trailer.Bring her little friend.  
  
Meanwhile Donnie was searching for Eliza.He finally found her.He saw Sloan carrying Eliza and a women carrying Darwin.  
  
Donnie:mishshsshss  
  
Donnie decided to go to the commvee and tell the Thornberrys.  
  
Nigel and Marianne finally found a frog and filmed it.  
  
Nigel:We finally found one!  
  
Marianne:Yeah thank goodness! I dont like the look of those clouds.It might rain soon.  
  
Nigel:I think so too! lets go to the commvee!  
  
Donnie was back at the commvee.He saw Debbie.  
  
Donnie:djasusgsdhgsd!  
  
Debbie:Oh you're back so early!  
  
Donnie tryed to explain her what he saw.  
  
Donnie:ddjshfsjfgfsjg!  
  
Debbie:What is it?   
  
Donnie went into the commvee and foudn a pic of eliza.Donnie showed it to Debbie.  
  
Debbie:Uh....what???? you saw Eliza?  
  
Donnie pointed at the picture and tryed to explain.  
  
Debbie:I didn't understand a thing you said.  
  
Donnie grabbed Debbie's arms and dragged her.  
  
Debbie:What are you doing,jungle boy? You want me to follow you?  
  
Donnie:sdedhfefefrfr!  
  
Debbie(sighs):Oh alright im coming!  
  
Meanwhile Sloan and Bree locked Eliza and Darwin in the trailer.  
  
Darwin(in chimp talk):Get us of here,you nasty poachers!  
  
Darwin tryed to wake up Eliza.  
  
Darwin:Eliza! Eliza! Wake up!  
  
Darwin was scared.  
  
Bree(from outside):SHUT UP,CHIMP BOY!  
  
Sloan:Lets go kill some frogs.We'll come to check on her later.  
  
Bree:OK!  
  
Sloan:Wait...i just remembered something!  
  
Bree:What?  
  
Sloan:Remember last year? Eliza said she could talk to animals.  
  
Bree:Yes i do! i wonder if she was telling the truth!  
  
Slaon:She sounded serious when she said it.  
  
Bree:We'll find out when she wakes up.  
  
Sloan:Yeah!  
  
Debbie and Donnie ran into Nigel and Marianne.  
  
Marianne:Debbie,why are you in such a hurry?  
  
Debbie:Donnie wants me to follow him.He's trying to tell me something about Eliza.  
  
Nigel:Donnie,you know where Eliza is?  
  
Donnie:musismsmsnsjsh!  
  
Marianne:Lets follow him.  
  
Donnie led them to the spot where he saw Eliza.  
  
Marianne:Donnie,why did u take us here?  
  
Nigel saw a shoe on the floor.He noticed that it was one of Eliza's shoe.  
  
Nigel:Everyone,look! Eliza's shoe!  
  
Marianne:Oh no! where could she be?  
  
Debbie:Maybe she's lost.  
  
Marianne:Im starting to worry Nigel:  
  
Nigel:Come on we have to find her!  
  
They searched for her all day.  
  
Marianne:Still no sign of her! Where could she be?  
  
Nigel:Dont worry,darling! we'll just have to search more.  
  
Marianne:ELIZA! ELIZA! ELIZA!  
  
Debbie:ELIZAA!!!!!! DARWIN!!!!!!!!  
  
It was almost getting dark.They searched all night but they couldn't find her.They went back to the commvee.  
  
Marianne:Nigel,where could she be?  
  
Nigel:I dunno,darling! But dont worry she'll be back soon.  
  
Marianne:You think so?  
  
Nigel:Absolutely! Im also sure that Darwin will smell diner.  
  
Marianne:You're right!  
  
Bree and Sloan killed some frogs and put them in a bag.  
  
Bree:We did a good job today.  
  
Sloan:Yes we did.  
  
Bree:Wait..do you smell that?  
  
Sloan:Yes! i think someones cooking!  
  
Sloan saw a campfire.  
  
Sloan:Look a campfire!  
  
They both headed where the smoke was.They saw the Thornberrys.  
  
Sloan was shocked.  
  
Sloan:Look its Eliza's parents.  
  
Bree:They look worried.They must be searching for Eliza.  
  
Sloan:Lets go tell them that we have Eliza.  
  
Bree:OK!  
  
Sloan:Lets ask Eliza's sister about her powers!  
  
Brre:Good idea!!  
  
The Thornberrys saw someone coming.  
  
Marianne:Who could they be?  
  
Debbie saw and recognized them.  
  
Debbie:Oh my god.....the poachers! what the heck are they doing here?  
  
Sloan went nex to the Thornberrys.  
  
Bree:Hello,Eliza's sister! Remember us?  
  
Sloan laughed evily.  
  
Marianne and Nigel were shocked.  
  
Nigel:Debbie,you know them?  
  
Debbie:Uh....um.....  
  
Sloan:We remember you!  
  
Debbie was shocked and scared.  
  
Bree:I know you remember us!  
  
Marianne:Who are you people?  
  
Sloan:We have your stupid daughter!  
  
Nigel:What???? who are you people? Where is Eliza?  
  
Sloan:Now tell us,blonde! Can Eliza really talk to animals? You were with your sister last year.So you must know about her powers.NOW TELL US!!!!!!  
  
Marianne:Don't yell at my Debbie!! wHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?  
  
Bree:Shut up,four eyes!  
  
Marianne:Grrrr!!!!!  
  
Bree:Oh so your name is Debbie? Nice name! NOW TELLL USS!!!!  
  
Debbie couldnt say anything.She was scared of turning into a baboon.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Will Debbie tell about Eliza's powers? Will she turn into a baboon? Stay tuned for chapter2. 


	2. Baboon Girl

Chapter2:Baboon Girl!  
  
Sloan and Bree still wanted to know about Eliza's powers.  
  
Sloan:I said TELLLLLLLLL MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bree:Tell us you brat!  
  
Marianne:Where is my Eliza?  
  
Bree:Shut up already four eyes.  
  
Marianne was angry.She kicked Bree.Bree did the same thing.  
  
Bree:STOP IT!  
  
Sloan:Follow us! We'll lead you to Eliza.  
  
Marianne:Finally!  
  
Bree:And Debbie you better tell us about her powers or else.  
  
Debbie:Or else what?  
  
Bree:You'll see! Very bad things will happen if you dont tell us.  
  
Bree and Sloan led them to their trailer.Sloan opened the door.Eliza and Darwin were awake.Eliza tryed to escape.Sloan grabbed her arms.She coudln't escape.Bree grabbed Darwin.  
  
Marianne:Eliza!  
  
Eliza:MOM!  
  
Marianne:Let my daughter go!  
  
Nigel:Let her go!  
  
Sloan:NO! NEVER! NOT UNTIL DEBBIE TELLS US!  
  
Marianne:Debbie,i have no idea what they're talking about but you better tell them and save Eliza.  
  
Nigel:What do they want to know?  
  
Debbie:Uhh.....umm.........  
  
Sloan:TELL MEEE!!!!!!  
  
Sloan took out his knife and pointed to Eliza.  
  
Sloan:I WILL KILL HER! TELL MEE!!!!!  
  
Marianne saw the knife and fainted.  
  
Nigel:Marianne,Marianne! Are you alright? Wake up?  
  
Bree:Tell us blondy!  
  
Debbie:I cant tell you...........  
  
Sloan:TELL USSSSSS!!!!!!!!  
  
Debbie was so nervous.Was this the end of her teenage life and begining of her new life as a babooon?  
  
Nigel:Debbie,what on earth are they talking about?  
  
Debbie:UMM......  
  
Sloan put Eliza on the floor and chocked Eliza with 2 hands.  
  
Eliza coudln't breathe.  
  
Eliza:De...bbie! Tell....him!!!!!  
  
Sloan:Your siter will die if you dont tell.Tell me!!  
  
Debbie:I cant!  
  
Sloan:Your choice! Either tell or see your sister dead.  
  
Debbie had no choice.She had to save her sister.She had to blab.She told Nigel first.  
  
Debbie:Dad,um....Eliza can talk to animals!  
  
Nigel laughed.  
  
Nigel:Silly,Debbie! Thats even funnier than the time you told me that she could talk to dingoes.  
  
Debbie:Dad,this time im serious!   
  
The weathered changed.It was now very windy.Debbie knew that she was gonna turn into a baboon.  
  
Debbie:Sloan,Eliza can talk to animals!  
  
Sloan:I knew it!   
  
At that moment lightning flashed and thunder boomed.A huge wind twisted around Debbie,turning her into a baboon..Bree and Sloan let Eliza and Darwin go and ran away from the tornado.Debbie was turning into a baboon.In a few seconds she had a pink butt,a tail and she was hairy.She than shrunk and turned into a baboon.She was no longer a regular teenager.  
  
The rest of the Thornberrys hid behind a tree as they watched Debbie turn into a baboon.  
  
Eliza:Oh no! I lost my powers again!  
  
Marianne:What?  
  
Nigel:Eliza,Debbe told me you can talk to animals.And now you're sayoing you lost your powers.What is going on?  
  
Eliza:UMMMM.........  
  
The Tornado was over.They went next to Debbie who was now a baboon.  
  
Marriane:Debbie? Debbie? This can't be happening! This must be a dream.  
  
Nigel:Debbie just turned into a baboon.  
  
Marianne fainted again.  
  
Eliza:Debbie?  
  
Debbie:YES WHAT DO YOU WANT? LEAVE ME ALONE! IM MISRABLE!!!!! IM A HAIRY BABOON!!!  
  
Eliza;You can talk?  
  
Debbie:Yeah! Who cares? Im a baboon.I have a disgusting pink butt.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE MY LIFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nigel:I can't believe this.Eliza,you really can talk to animals?  
  
Eliza:Yes! but now i cant.Debbie blabed and now i cant talk to animals.  
  
Nigel:Im afraid i dont understand you.  
  
Eliza explained him everything since they started to travel.Nigel was shocked.  
  
Nigel:OMIGOSH! This can't be happenig! This can only happen in storys.  
  
Eliza:Its all true.  
  
Marianne woke up.Nigel explained everything to Marianne.Marianne was shcoked too.  
  
Marianne:I dont believe this!My daughter is a baboon.  
  
Debbie:Yes i am! I hate my life!  
  
They all suddenly saw someone coming.It was Shaman Mnyambo!  
  
Shaman Mnyambo:Hello,Eliza!  
  
Eliza:Shaman! Hello! Im sorry! My sister blabbed and now she's a baboon.  
  
Debbie:So this is the famous Shaman you've been talking about.  
  
Nigel:Shaman,is it true that Eliza could talk to animals before Debbie blabbed.  
  
Shaman Mnyambo:Yes!  
  
Eliza:Please give me my powers back.Please!  
  
Shaman Mnyambo:I will Eliza!  
  
Eliza:YESSSSSS!!!!!!!  
  
Shaman Mnyambo:Listen,everyone! I will give Eliza's powers back under one condition:If your mother blabs about your powers she'll turn into a shark,if your father blabs he will turn into a misquito and if your sister blabs again she'll turn into an old aged cat.And there will NO WAY to change them back.And you will not get your powers back ever again.  
  
Marianne:SHARK?????? I HATE SHARKS!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nigel:Misquito? AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Debbie:An old cat? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Eliza;Oh boy....this is bad!  
  
Shaman Mnyambo:You all have to be careful not to blab.OK?  
  
Thornberrys:Welll.......ok!  
  
Marianne:I have to be careful! I hate sharks.  
  
Shaman Mnyambo:Eliza,you wont turn into any animal.  
  
Eliza:That's a good thing.  
  
Shaman Mnyambo:Ready,Eliza?  
  
Eliza:Ready!  
  
Shaman took out his magic stick.Soon a huge blue wind twisted around Eliza,giving her powers back.Soon she got her powers back.Eliza talked to Darwin.  
  
Eliza:Hello,Darwin!  
  
Darwin:I can't believe your sister blabbed.  
  
Eliza:Me too! But at least i got my powers back.  
  
Darwin:Great!  
  
Everyone watched Eliza talk to Darwin.Nigel and Marianne were shocked.  
  
Shaman:Your sister will turn back into a human in 2 days.  
  
Debbie:OH GREAT!!!!!  
  
Shaman left.  
  
Nigel:I cant believe you can talk to animals.  
  
Eliza:Yeah! It's great.  
  
Nigel:Debbie,are you alright?  
  
Debbie:NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Marianne:Don't worry,honey! you'll be a human in 2 days.  
  
Debbie:Whatever!  
  
Nigel:Eliza,from now on you can help us with our show.  
  
Eliza didnt like Nigel's idea.  
  
Eliza:Oh boy........  
  
Marianne:Yeah! you can help us find animals.  
  
Eliza:Oh boy........oh boyyy.........  
  
Nigel:Lets go back to the commvee,everyone!  
  
Debbie:I hate my life! I hate my life!  
  
Eliza laughed at Debbie.  
  
Eliza:Debbie,you look funny.  
  
Debbie:Shut up!  
  
The Thornberrys left and went to to the commvee.They all went to sleep.They all dreamed about themselves as animals.They hoped it will never happen. 


End file.
